Scars on her heart
by astrid-madara
Summary: "For years, her heart was cold and emotionless and he managed to change that in once second." What is it, that awaits her in the future? Love, desire, or something else? Rated M for lemon in future chapters :3 Have Fun!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since that happened, Sigrun had nightmares. Terrible nightmares about all kinds of monsters, devouring her soft flesh in a slow manner, enjoying in every bite... It would be so much easier for her if that dream never happened, then she would be able to smile. Now she is merely a living zombie, without hopes or dreams.

„ _Sigrun... Wake up, Sigrun!" – Half asleep, she heard a childish voice, belonging to her five year old brother. Like a real family, they were unseparable. Both of them lost mother and father, and Sigrun had to protect him at any cost._

„ _Zephaniah..." – She whispered softly. As always, he was pouting angrily, hating the way she called him. It was his full name yet he loathed it for some reason._

„ _Stop calling me Zephaniah! It's uuuuugly..."_

 _Sigrun smiled, squeezing his tiny hands gently. He will be good soldier one day, she thought, just like his mother._

„ _I'm sorry, Zeph. Now, tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

 _Zephaniah put a palm of his hand under the chin, and he did it rarely. Only when he was really thinking, and this question was of great importance for a boy of his age._

„ _I know! I want to be a soldier, fighting for humanity. Like this, puf-puf!" – He was mimicking what he saw earlier on the practice of young cadets and that made Sigrun smile. Little did they knew that their time is drawing near..._

„ _And... What will you do then?"_

„ _I'll protect you!"_

„ _You know what, Zeph?"_

„ _What? What?"_

„ _You'll be a great soldier one day."_

 _He gave her a weak smile._

Basically, she lost everything that day. Dreams about bright future were scattered in thousands of tiny, little pieces. Like a glass, they shattered. Broken, forever.

„ _It's a titan! Take cover!"_

 _She felt it earlier. Horrible, deadly aura was lingering in the air, especially around her and her brother. Sigrun wasn't naive or religious, and although pastor Nick tried to convince them to believe in god, Sigrun still couldn't bring herself to actually believe in all those stories._

 _Perhaps it was mother instinct what was talking through her, but even before she heard faint screams, she whispered:_

„ _Zephaniah, listen carefully."_

„ _I'm not-_

„ _IT DOESN'T MATTER! Listen... You know where the basement is? That place where we used to play long time ago... Hide inside and don't come out until I come, okay?"_

„ _Basement sucks!"_

„ _I know... Look, you are not boy anymore. I know what you went through and I know it doesn't make any sense right now, but in an hour, this house will be shattered. I don't want to lose you, do you understand?"_

„ _Yes, I do... But what about you?"_

„ _I'll be right behind you, I promise."_

 _Something in her voice told him that she was serious, so he nodded, disappearing behind the open doors. Couple minutes after, her worst nightmares came true._

„ _Monsters! Monsters!"_

 _She heard loud yelling and indeed, when she glanced through the window, she could see tons of them, making their way through the, once safe, village._

 _Sigrun didn't notice when it happened, but she was praying all along, praying for her safety and safety of her brother first. If God do exist, will they both survive this day? Will everything be the same tommorow?_

 _Just when she was about to make her way to the basement, giant titan crossed her path. In some strange way, that something reminded her of her mother. It had her face and she tried hard not to swallow a lump in her throat. But it was too late now, it saw her. Helpless._

„ _No... No..." – She tried to call for help, to scream, but nothing came out. In a flash, a life faded in front of her eyes. Is this how the death look like? Was her mother in this same situation? Did she tried to escape?_

 _She felt a cold, giant hand, wrapping around her sole body. It was too late for regrets, she thought. At least Zeph will stay alive and become fine soldier. No... Her only regret was not being able to see him as one._

„ _SIGRUN, NOOOO!" – She immidietaly recognize this childish voice. No, it can't be. I definitely told him to stay in that basement, what the hell was he thinking?_

„ _No..." – For a second, it looked like titan smiled, releasing a grip on her body. Now his all attention was directed to a little boy._

 _If only she was rougher with him, probably he would be alive by now. But, fate was sealed from that solely moment, when her mother gave birth to them._

 _The sight was horrible, and there was nothing she could do now. Merely a second passed, but it felt like an hour. Why did he chose him over her? Who was toying with them, was it god? Or Jesus? Where was pastor Nick now, when monster is devouring Zeph's flesh, little by little, choping him like a piece of meat?_

„ _Sigrun... Please... Help me..." – He was a child, but minutes before he died, Zeph felt his strong hands, wrapping around his body. Strangely, but it didn't hurt, although he could heard his own bones cracking, one by one. If it wasn't for that rotten smell, this death wouldn't be so bad after all. But he felt everything._

 _Sigrun screamed, running as fastly as she could. It was a worst thing she could do, leaving her brother to die alone, in a hands of the vicious monster, but something in a core of her soul told her to run away. To escape._

 _She felt a stabbing pain in her lower knees so she decided to breathe some fresh air. But in the moment when she made that decision, another titan showed itself, right in front of her._

„ _Hhhhh..."_

 _She didn't care. When he grabbed her, she didn't care. It was too much for one day, and her willpower was already weakened. Even when he bit off left side of her face, she didn't care._

 _Just when he was about to take the finish bite, someone came from behind, chopping his head off. Even now, Sigrun couldn't believe, it seemed like her own eyes are playing tricks on her. Why? It's that God again; obviously I have to live. I have to live whole life, making up for all the sins I did!_

„For god sake, stop spacing out, will you?" – A voice of her best friend, Ymir, broke her from her line of thoughts. A good riddance, she thought.

„I don't know Ymir..." - Even as a Survey Corps best cadet, Sigrun still had some insecurities. Half of her face was scarred and was wearing a mask to cover it. The only thing that looked good on her was her long, black hair.

„You have my support, and Commander Erwin's too. He saved you that day, didn't he? Stop worrying so much, when I say that everything will be alright, it will, okay?" – Somehow, the tone of her voice calmed her down a little, so she aggried, passing through the door.

When she entered the room, suddenly everyone stopped talking. Here and there, a quiet murmuring could be heard, until someone yelled loudly:

„Get out, freak! You are scaring everyone in this room!"

Ymir almost exploded, but Sigrun sighed deeply, giving her sign to stop talking. Obviously, she had something planned.

„It's not really excuse... But that day, a titan devoured my little brother. Right in front of my eyes, he ate him. It's a blurry vision in my head, but even now, I have terrible dreams about his lifeless body... But one thing I will regret forever is that I escaped that day. I couldn't stand to watch it, so I turned around. All the time, he was screaming my name but I escaped. This scar..." – Sigrun took of her mask, so everyone could see how it looks like underneath – „It's a punishment. It will never fade away, as long as I live. And as long as I'm alive, I will bear all the sins and burdens. So laugh at me, it doesn't really matter. Real scares are inside of me, not outside."

Soon she left a room, leaving a Ymir behind. Strangely, but there was indeed one person, who found her scars beautiful and astonishing. Will that one person save her from her darkness?

„Oi!" – Jean tried to get her attention, but although she could hear him perfectly fine, Sigrun didn't pay attention.

„Hey, I'm talking to you, just turn around for one second, will you?"

„No."

„Why not?"

„Because I'm monster."

And those words were true. It was merely an act, what she said before. In front of the others, she acted all might and bravely, but her inner being was full of scars and insecurities. Like a child, she pouted, trying to somehow avoid this whole situation. Like everyone else, he'll make fun of her face and then everyone else will follow his example.

„No, you're not. I kinda... like your face." – In that moment, he blushed, but she couldn't see it clearly. The room was lit by the single light of a candle, but he could see her perfectly fine. His eyes adjusted to the dark already.

„Stop fucking with me! You're just like everyone else!" – Her screams echoed through the hall, but in this moment, only two of them were in the room.

„Finally, I gathered fucking courage to confess you my feelings and here you are, acting like some spoiled child! What's wrong with you? You still don't know me, but one thing I really hate is talking behind the back! If for a one second, I thought you're ugly, I would say that to you, got that?"

Somehow, he talked directly and his voice was honest and blunt, so slowly, she turned around, still looking at the ground.

„Cool..." – He whispered, tracing his fingers all along her face. One second passed, and he was under her spell. Like a bewitched child, he wanted more and more, to drown himself in a sweet touches. But, everything has come to an end.

„I-I have to go." – She put on her mask again, disappearing somewhere in the dark. Jean tried to call her name, but she was already gone, so he wondered if he'll see her again. No matter how he longed for that moment to last longer, it was impossible to do it now and here. It will take some time before she open her heart once again, especially to some stranger.

He'll definitely change it.

In the same time, Sigrun was running through the empty streets, crying the tears of pain. Why did he have to say that? For years, her heart was cold and emotionless and he managed to change that in once second; she was far from ordinary and hoping that someone like him will fall for her was making her sad and angry. He was toying with her.

Probably he was just toying.

With those thoughts, Sigrid sighed, making herself comfortable in the wet alley. The rain started to fall, washing away all thoughts and worries.

Tommorow will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up earlier than him, making her way to the large kitchen. For years she was working directly under him, as his secretary, since the day he saved her life. Naturally, he tried everything to 'get rid of her', but wherever she appeared, people would chase her away and since he owed her one for saving her life, Erwin decided to make his home hers too. Sigrun was quiet and reserved, and honestly, sometimes it would get lonely when he was on his own. So it was better this way.

„Good morning." – She whispered, with a dose of sadness in her voice.

He nodded, rummaging through the tons of papers. Even now, everything was in perfect order and sometimes, Sigrun enjoyed watching him doing his job. They were like this, especially in the morning. He didn't bother to even look at her and she was fine with that.

„You don't need that mask, you know."

His serious, stern voice echoed through the room. It was just bad habit of hers, to put it on every time she wakes up and it was difficult to give him some reasonable explanation. Although they never had anything, he was the only person with whom she could get comfortable, with or without mask.

„ I don't know... Sudden visitors?"

„Sigrun... You are sulking for too long. It's time to put that thing off. You don't need that."

„But everyone thinks I'm ugly. It's not fair." – She sat on the floor, with her head between her knees.

„If you never show them, they'll never get a chance to accept it. Stop acting like a child and accept your flaws. It's a part of you, Sigrun."

Somehow, she felt a little better now. Who knows, maybe someday she'll be able to smile, together with everyone else. Maybe that scar will really become something very important to her, maybe one day she'll be proud. Who knows...

„Sigrun! Someone is looking for you." – She heard a loud voices so she glanced through the window, only to see Ymir waiting with someone. Could it be... Him?

Swiftly she nodded, giving her sign that she'll come as soon as she get ready. All this time, Erwin was still looking for that paper, without questioning her. They lived together, but in the same time, separated. She had her life and he had his.

„See you tonight, I guess." – She murmured.

„Sounds good to me." – He replied busily, glancing at her, but she was already gone.

All the images from the last night came rushing to her head and she had to stop and collect herself. What will she say to him, after she left so quickly, without words? Is he mad now?

She spotted them together and imidietally recognized Ymir and... What was his name? Hell, she didn't ask for it and now she wasn't sure if it is the right time to do that.

„Good morning." – She whispered shyly, looking at the ground all the time. Today, she decided not to wear mask but now she wasn't sure if it was the right decision to do that. If she doesn't want for Ymir to see her without it, how it will be when she found herself in the middle of the crowded bar?

„Hello, I'm Jean. Nice to meet you."

It was his little game, and she knew it. He was waiting for her to raise head so that his eyes could meet hers. Sigrun was still looking down, not being able to look him in the eyes.

„Hmmm... How should I say that, I wonder... I don't know who raised you, but show some manners, okay? First of all, look me in the eyes when you're talking to me." – Jean said nervously, looking at her all the time.

Ymir punched him lightly, signaling him that he's gone too far. He should already know that she didn't have parents, but Jean tried not to make her feel miserable. Instead of that, he was treating her like he would treat anybody else.

„Ymir... Don't. He is right. I'm Sigrun. The pleasure is mine." – With those words, she raised head, giving him a good view of her face. It was scarred, burned, and if he was right, she didn't have left eye. If someone else saw it, he would probably be shocked or terrified. But for him, it was like he wanted to look her over and over again. Without that scar, she would be too perfect. Then everyone would have her, but now, it felt like she is already his possesion.

They stared at each other for some time, until she felt a little more comfortable being around him. Jean talked to her, about weather, flowers, food, and all sorts of things.

„Sigrun, I have to tell you something interesting about sun."

„Go on."

„Do you know how many Earths could fit inside the Sun?"

„First, that's a question. Second, as far as I'm concerned, there is only one Earth. And it's the place we live in."

„Hypothetically."

„Okay... One thousand? Two thousand?"

„One million, Sigrun..."

„You're fucking with me!"

She bursted in laugh, cursing how stupid she is.

„You just read it in the book before you came here, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

He laughed too, feeling better than ever.

„Ok, ok, it's my turn now. Wanna hear a joke?" – She asked, still laughing from previous conversation.

„I guess I do."

„Okay. Why did the _sun_ go to school?"

„Obviously, with temperature over 5500 o sun can't go to school."

„Hypotethically, Jean..."

„I give up."

„To get brighter! God, just ruined my perfect joke."

„It wasn't funny to begin with..."

Ymir walked behind them, wondering if they've met before. Out of the sudden, they were so close, talking about some random things and laughing insanely at something that wasn't even funny. But it was good, maybe this way Sigrun will make more and more friends.

„I guess we're here..." – Her voice was quiet and shaky and he noticed it, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. His touch was so comfortable but never, in a thousand years, that she would admit it.

„I guess we are. Don't worry, about your face. It's awesome you survived that."

„Thank you, Jean."

„No problem."

With that said, they went upstairs, wondering what the rest of the day will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

„So guys... This is Sigrun and today she was really brave so she left her mask at home, so better be good to her or I'll beat the shit out of everyone here. Understood?"

It was that silence again... But this time, no one interrupted. In fact, it seemed like everyone was surprised, but in a positive way. After two long minutes, a loud yelling could be heard, coming from the crowd:

„You're cool!"

And she answered: „Thank you!"

That's how it all started.

Erwin couldn't help himself but notice that something changed about her. She was smiling all the time and rarely been at home, so he didn't really had a chance ask her what happened. But she was happy and it was enough for him; they weren't friends so Erwin wasn't interested in her private life.

But today, she was at home and he had a chance to ask her about everything.

„Sigrun, come here!" – He yelled so she could hear him perfectly fine.

„I'm in the baaaathroom!" – She replied cheerfully.

„Hurry up, will you?"

After ten minutes, she got out. Her body was covered only with one small towel and tiny drops were falling from her, still wet, hair. Erwin showed no reaction at her half naked body, rather, he was unusually calm and collected. Sigrun admired his cold attitude and somehow, it was turning her on, how ruthless this man was.

„So... I've been wondering... What happened with you? Lately, you've been out all the time."

„Is that wrong?"

„Not really, just curious."

„I shall tell you then."

Sigrun made herself comfortable on his table, spreading her limbs like a lazy feline. He saw her naked before, so even now, when she was almost naked, he didn't notice. Instead of that, he was signing some papers like usual, waiting for Sigrun to start talking.

„So..." – She yawned, trying to make him look at her.

„So?"

Erwin was still busy, barely listening to her talking.

„I've made some friends lately... They told me I'm cool, and that my scar is cool, and I really think they are good people. Don't you think it too, commander?"

„Mhm..."

„Don't you 'mhm' to me! You summoned me here!" – Now she was obviously very angry, raising herself on elbows.

„What did you say?"

It was too much, even for her, so Sigrun got up, making her way to her room. In the past, this room was her only solace as in fact she didn't have anybody to talk to. Letters from her mom and dad were neatly folded in a small music box, but she couldn't bring herself to read them, although they were adressed to her.

Having nothing better to do, she decided to read one.

 _To my beloved daughter,_

 _I hope you're not mad at me. Unfortunately, I have to label myself as a_ _selfish_ _mother._ _Selfish &Self-centered_ _, SS –_ „Not at all..." – Sigrun thought, on a verge of tears.

 _You're probably thinking – no, not at all – but in fact, I know this isn't the right thing to do. We are currently living in a wild so I had to make sure that this letter will reach you. Some of my people will give it to you SO DON'T WORRY._

 _I Love You, Sigrun. Dad loves you too._

 _Please be a good girl and take a good care of your brother as this is our last mission. Titans are everywhere around us. Idiots._

 _Mama loves you. Bye!_

Sigrun burried her head under the pillow, crying silently. She was angry but in the same time, somehow proud. They abadonded her, for the safe of humanity. Will she die like that? In that case, Sigrun will never be happy and she knew that. Dreaming about big family and big home somehow wasn't right thing to do.

It was then, when she heard a doorbell.

Sigrun knew that Erwin was to busy to answer to their calls, so she decided to open it for him. It was none other than her good friend, Jean. She wasn't sure if she could let him in, and, like he could read her mind, Erwin nodded, continuing what he started before. Gently, he took his hand, leading him in her room.

As quietly as she could, Sigrun closed the doors, slowly closing the gap between their bodies. Even now, she wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. She observed his reactions, the way his body responded to her touches; first, she noticed small goosebumps, but quickly ditched it away – no matter how experienced or unexperienced he was, now the matters have been settled. She'll give him a kiss, and after that, either he'll hug her tightly or run away.

„Jean?"

„Hm?"

„Don't go away, please..."

The difference in height was huge so Sigrun had to raise herself on her toes. Their lips were now closer than ever yet she didn't kiss him. This feeling was something she longed for, and deep down from her very soul, Sigrun wanted it to never end. It was too tempting, feeling his steady hearbeats. Although she wanted to devour him with touches only, Sigrun decided to save it for later. What mattered now was passion, lingering all around them in a hot air.

His eyes were closed and Sigrun thought it was better this way. Now, he will not see it. Rather than that, he will feel it on his skin, sweet taste of her lips. In that moment, he would be able to feel not only lips but her whole body, he'll be able to entangle their bodies, to wrap his hands, to touch her shoulder, and after that, maybe she'll push him on the bed and morning will wake them up, together.

'What am I, an idiot?' – He thought, trying not to think at all.

And then it happened.

He pressed her lips against his, shyly, like she wanted for him to take initiative. And he did, exactly that. Merely a second passed and his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth. He was experienced, he did it before. She didn't. Down from his lower back, her hands found their way to his neck, holding it steadily. Terribly slowly, he took her by the waist, helping her so she could get a better angle for kissing. It all turned out completely differently as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his sole body. It was then, when he put her down, gently pushing her off himself.

„I-I'm sorry..."

„N-No... It's not that I don't want that... But If you continued, I won't be able to stop. It's not your fault, come here." – He opened his arms and she ran into his embrace, quietly sobbing. She was a fool for doing something so cruel to him. Probably, even now, it was hard for him to stop, but he did that anyway.

Without words, he lay on bed, leading her by the hand. The bed was small, but in her eyes, it was the most beautiful place in the world. Sigrun had to mentally slap herself as for one minute, she thought that she'll be rather here, in his arms than with her parents. But no matter how stupid or ungrateful that sounded right now, it was true.

„Can I tell you something? But please, don't laugh at me." – She whispered, burying her head in the pillow. She turned her back to him, but their bodies were still pressed tightly. Feeling his breath on her neck, she continued what she started before, but now with a shaky voice:

„For a second, I thought that I would be rather here, with you, than with my parents."

Jean understood it perfectly. They were still young and probably it was the first time that she felt attraction towards someone who is not part of her family. So, as quietly as he could, Jean whispered:

„When you like someone, it's your heart what is talking, not brain. Your parents were probably like this too, when they were young. Overthinking is bad for your health, so you shouldn't do it."

Sigrun turned around, sighing deeply. Although it was still early, she felt sleepy. So she closed her eyes, falling in the dream world.

Having nothing better to do, Jean fell asleep after her.

a


	4. Chapter 4

Sigrun woke up, with a sharp, stabbing pain in her head. Jean was still beside her, quietly snoring. She had to do something, if Erwin founds out that they were together, he'll probably separate them for good. Being intimate in any way with someone you work with wasn't allowed. But she'll make up some lie, and Erwin will probably be too busy to notice anything.

„Jean... Wake up." – Sigrun gently squeezed his shoulder, smiling softly to herself. If it wasn't for Erwin, she would never wake him up. Right now, when he was in her arms, glimpse of jealousy crossed her mind.

 _I am the only person who can hold him like this._

 _He belongs to me now._

But no matter how hard she tried to chase away those thoughts, the urge was overwhelming her.

„W-What?"

The confused expression on his face made her smile again, and again.

„We were sleeping for three hours straight. Erwin is in his room right now, I have to make something up quickly, otherwise, we're screwed."

She sat beside him, still confused about this whole situation. Her feelings were mixed and she still didn't knew if she liked him or not. Sigrun still wasn't sure how will they act towards each other in public. Jean was probably ashamed and it was too hard to imagine that he would be the one who will tell everyone that they are in some kind ofrelationship.

„Do you want a coffee?"

„Look, Sigrun... I think we should end this. You are a beautiful girl, but I already like someone else... I think it's not fair thinking about her when I'm with you." – He said, gazing at the floor.

„W-What? End? End what? It's not like we had something... Don't worry, I won't stand in your way."

„Y-Yeah... I guess I'll leave now."

„I guess that's it. See you later."

„Yeah, see you."

All this time, Sigrun was suppressing an urge to scream. So she really was just something to him, nothing really important. Why? Off all the people, she could say for herself that she really was a good person. Even now, when he told her that, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Rather than that, she hated herself, cursing her own weakness. After all, who would like her, when she is such a mess. Not only her face but a body too.

„May I come in?" – Hearing loud screams, Erwin knocked, worrying about her current state.

„Sure..."

He stood at the doorstep, out of respect, he didn't want to bother her.

„We are going outside today. Care to join us?"

„You bet I do!"

In a few hours, everything was set and everyone were set and ready for a long awaited expedition. Although they were all soldiers with a years of experience, their faces held similar expressions – fear and helplessness.

„Soldiers are you prepared to DIE for the HUMANITY?"

Erwin was sitting on his horse, now completely resolved to sucessfully end this mission. His voice wasn't shaky, instead of that, he sounded confident. In this moment, Sigrun realized that she don't know a thing about him.

„YES!" – They all yelled in the same time.

„Then move forward, all of you!"

The fear was long gone now and all that was left was will to survive.

„Listen everyone!" – Erwin yelled loudly so everyone could hear it – „I want you to team up in groups of three people! Jean, Sigrun, Mikasa, come with me!" – Somehow shocked, Sigrun swallowed a lump in her throat, nervously approaching to Jean.

„The purpose of this expedition is to survive and gather as many informations as you can, everyone! Battle only if a battle can't be avoided! If you see that someone is in danger leave him alone and escape as soon as you can! I won't tolerate any reckless behaviour!"

Maybe because they were young that they didn't realized how dangerous this is. Not only that, but right now, they didn't have a clue that this will be the worst expedition ever. Without any trace of informations, they will have to abort mission and leave their comrades to die.

„I-I'm sorry for earlier... I really am an idiot, huh?" – He tried to initiate conversation, but it was getting more and more awkward.

„First of all, in this moment, I don't really have a time to think about you. And the things you did. Instead of that, I should probably thank you, as you were toying with my feelings but for a short time. At least, you were honest. Second, can we please stop talking like we know each other? It's embarassing." – After that, he decided not to talk anymore. Rather than that, he kept her at the distance.

„HELP ME!" – They heard a serious of screams, coming from behind. Sigrun turned around only to see a middle aged woman, trying to escape from Titan's claws.

They didn't knew each other but she saw her couple of times in the bar. She seemed like a good woman and it was cruel how the fate was playing with them. Once again, death chose someone else over her. How many times will this happen? And on top of the all, she was calling for help and Sigrun had to turn her back to the **friend.**

„Let's go Jean."

„But-

„LET'S GO!"

She was cursing all the time, wondering how she would felt if someone she knew left her, without trying to save her. How does that woman felt now? Betrayed? Probably. But it won't last long. She should be dead by now.

„We are murderers, Jean..."

„Yes, we are."

Just when they were about to run forward, Erwin crossed their path. He was visibly shocked, expression he rarely showed. He barely managed to utter few words:

„Titans ate them all. Run. Run for your lives."

Words weren't needed now as the three of them started to ride faster and faster. Even when they reached the wall, they still heard screaming and yelling.

„Are they all dead..?"

„Most of them, yes..."

Instead of relief, Sigrun felt horrible. Eyes of the villagers were all directed to them. One could not help but notice how condemned they are; angry, because they pay huge taxes for the uncapable soldiers. Whenever they go out, half of them returns while the other half serves as a food for titans.

„Thieves!"

„Robbers!"

„Murderers!"

„Cattle!"

Deep down in their hearts, they knew that all of it is true. Humanity has lost its hope. What should they do, how should they act? Is it for the best to give up on everything? Were they really fools?

„Let's go drink something..." – Erwin whispered, unsaddling his horse. Sigrun did the same, wondering what the night will bring. Actually, she wanted to drink her soul out, at least tonight. To properly forget about the events that occured. She wished more and more pain, to agonize her until she finally give up.

The bar wasn't far away, so they made their way through the empty streets. Few nightlamps illuminated the dirty path that was leading to the backdoor. Erwin went first, then Sigrun and everyone else. Like usual, it was crowded, and some of the soldiers were already there, discussing what happened.

„One shot of votka, please." – Sigrun murmured, settling herself on the bar. Erwin ordered the same. Shot after shot, they drank until her shaky legs couldn't stand anymore. Literally, she had to balance. Erwin wasn't in better state, but he was steady enough to carry them both to his apartment.

„C-Commander... Do you think... We are cattle? I think we are worse than cattle, we are scum of this world, rotten trash with no right to live! I want to die, throw me away in the river!" – She yelled loudly, making him slightly embarassed.

„Interesting... I don't want to get rid of you. Not yet." – He smirked, and although her viison was blurry, he could see that smirk. He had something planned; definitely.

„I have an terrible urge to take you here, on the street, but It will have to wait till we reach the apartment. Got it? Now be a good girl and stop talking or I'll really tear you apart!"

Under normal circumnstances, she would be terrified, but now, when she was drunk, everything seemed bright and funny. She laughed at his attempts, she laughed at everything.

Luckily, apartment wasn't far away either. Erwin took her by the waist and she had to wrap herself around his body, making his pants tighter. Luckily, it won't take too long before he smash her against the table and fuck the shit out of her until the dawn break. And after that, who knows? Future wasn't bright for them and this expedition proved that.

He kicked the front doors and they opened, but he didn't bother to close them. With one free hand, he tossed away content of the desk, throwing her roughly on the solid surface of the desk. By now, the lust totally consumed him, making him look like a savaged beast.

Sigrun tried to cover her body, to somehow protect herself from his hungry look, but opposite to her, his hands were strong. He could break her in a moment. Instead of that, he used sheer force to take her clothes off as sooner as possible. Right now, Erwin didn't even tried to be gentle. All the hatred that he accumulated today was mirrored in his every move. Like a vicious monster, he kissed her, leaning against the massive table. She tried to stop him, to push him away, but the weight of his sole body was keeping her from doing that. Kissing soon turned into a biting – like an animal, he bit her, first jawline to the neck and down to her breasts. Although she was skinny and breasts were nowhere to be found, Erwin was bewitched by her tiny figure.

„S-Stop... I-I never did this before, I don't know what to do..."

„Don't worry honey, your commanders knows everything..."

He pinned her hands above her head, and it gave him a good view of her body. Tiny blood drops were dripping from the wounds he gave her, but he licked it quickly, leaving only bruise marks. With other hand, he traced the line, cupping her cheeks in the interprocess. The terrified expression of her face made him more horny, and he couldn't hold it anymore. Not wasting any time on preparations, Erwin whispered:

„This will be a wild ride, baby! Hold still!" – Without warning, he slammed himself inside her body. Agonizing scream of pain escaped her throat while the tears were streaming down her face. He was so huge and she was so small. Even if she was prepared, it would still be painful as hell.

„I-It hurts!" – She cried, trying to hold onto something. Seeing how far he has gone, Erwin pulled out, taking her bridal style. The alcohol in his body was almost gone, but now he was consumed by lust and there was no way that he could stop now.

„Lay here, darling, I'll do something that will make you feel better." – Completely trusting him, Sigrun laid on the bed, completely vulnerable, waiting for him to come. Soon after that, Erwin sat beside her, settling her in his lap, with her back faced against him.

Gently, he pushed two fingers inside her, making her insides wild and crazy. This was completely different from before and now, she felt good as this was something new to her. Sigrun took his hand, helping him to push even deeper, to the limit.

„I-It feels so good..."

„I know."

When she was on the verge of cumming, they shifted places so the Erwin was one who was at the top. Slowly, he started rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance. The good things was that he was man who could control himself, otherwise, she would be probably dead by now.

„I'll start slowly, but you have to tell me if it hurts you."

„O-Okay." – She replied with a crying voice.

Now it felt better when she was so wet; it was making it easier for him to experience how deep he can go. She was still a virgin, so the walls of her vagina were clenching his dick even when he wasn't full inside. If this were to continue, he could cum any minute. That was how good it felt.

And then it happened.

Spurt after spurt, his cum filled her small body. Even when he thought it was over, it was coming out, more and more. He tried not to do this, not to release his seed inside of her, but this time, instinct overpowered self control. Wanting nothing more than this, after three more shots, Erwin collapsed beside, almost unconscious Sigrun. She had to breathe, to collect herself.

What the hell happened?

Is that commander Erwin?

The effects off alcohol started to worn off.

rom Tita


End file.
